


Accidental Feline Sneaking

by Tassledown



Series: Purim Gifts: Accidental Feline Mischief [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Less cute more sneaking, animagus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: Minerva was not usually one to take risks, but faced with the problem of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and a previous, unintended success it seemed like her duty to use her feline charms to try.





	Accidental Feline Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/gifts).



> It never would’ve occurred to her to risk invading Umbridge’s office had she not already met her as a cat and seen no sign she would recognize her a second time so long as she escaped before she was seen doing something a cat would never do. There was certainly a risk; her animagus form was on legal record, and moderately recognizable, even from a distance. And yet she had the feeling from her last encounter that Umbridge would be loath to assume ill intent from a cat.

With that solidly in mind, Minerva carefully approached her door and very casually stretched her paws up to lightly dig her claws in next to the door handle. She had gotten quite a bit of practice at this, and at making it look natural. She dropped, sniffed the line of the door where it met the floor, to convince any spying spells she was just a very curious cat who happened to have the familiarity with Hogwarts to simply reach up and paw open a door handle. 

She was in luck; there was no locking spell on the door, or if there was it was not active. 

“Who is it?”

Maybe not luck. Minerva continued into the room as nonchalantly as possible, inspecting the bottom of the desk and the edge of the wall – keeping her face down, and out of sight.

Umbridge got up and frowned, looking around the office and then going to look outside the office door, obviously expecting to see someone there. 

There was a drawer half-open. Minerva turned and braced her paws on the edge, inspecting the contents as rapidly as she could. It was mostly folders, some paperwork – an educational decree template, but not filled out. 

She heard a put-upon sigh of frustration from the door and promptly crawled the rest of the way into the drawer before she thought twice about just how bright an idea this actually was. Her momentum pushed the drawer shut on her and she was enclosed in the twilight of a half-shut drawer. 

Umbridge came back to her desk and sat down, then made a curious noise. The drawer pulled back out and Minerva reflexively yowled at her in protest.

“Oh! Oh my, was it you? Did you open my door?” Umbridge giggled, sounding like nothing so much as a schoolgirl receiving a Valentine. She pushed the drawer half-shut again and kept giggling to herself, obviously deeply amused.

Minerva sat in the darkness of the drawer and pondered again how such an awful woman could have so much love of actual cats when her wall seemed like nothing more than an offence to the species.


End file.
